Dιrтy Happιneѕѕ
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: Y Seth no puede evitar alegrarse. Leah.x.Seth. Incesto.


**dιѕclaιмer:** тodoѕ loѕ perѕonajeѕ de la ѕaga "тwιlιgнт" ѕon propιedad de la únιca e ιnιgυalaвle ѕтepнenιe мeyer.

**ѕтyle: **one-ѕнooт.

**ѕυммary:** Y Seтн no pυede evιтar alegrarѕe.

**paιrιng:** leaн **х **ѕeтн

**warnιng:** ιnceѕтo 

**D****ι****r****т****y Happ****ι****ne****ѕѕ**_**  
**__by __Perséfone Black Turner_

Y Seth no puede evitar alegrarse. Se siente un desgraciado, se siente un maldito infeliz. Quiere detenerse, justo en aquel momento, quiere golpearse tan fuerte…quiere perder la razón. Quiere correr hasta chocar contra alguna superficie fuerte y compacta que lo haga dejar de sentirse así. Pero no lo hace, porque él lo sabe. Sabe que haga lo que haga no puede dejar de sentirse así.

No puede evitar alegrarse.

La mira de reojo, sentada al otro extremo de la sala. Ella _finge_ ver el programa sintonizado en el televisor. Sabe que finge porque ella odia esa clase de programas en donde alrededor de cuarenta chicas se presentan a concursar por el amor de un hombre que no conocen. Estaba seguro, Leah odiaba esa clase de _ridículos programas superficiales y banales_, como la había oído llamar millones de veces. ¿Por qué verlo entonces? Bueno, no lo sabía del todo, ya era una _costumbre_ _Clearwater_ sentarse frente al televisor a ver _nada_. Miró en otra dirección. En realidad, Leah se sentaba a ver _nada_…él se sentaba a verla a _ella_.

Sacudió la cabeza.

No es que se sentara y la mirase de la forma enfermiza y pervertida que todo el mundo se imaginaria si lo comentase. No. La miraba y pensaba. Miraba a _su_ hermana mayor, buscando un poco…un poco de la vieja Leah. Pensaba una y otra vez, como recuperar a la vieja Leah.

A _su_ vieja Leah.

_¿Por qué ella era suya…_

La joven de piel cobriza removió un mechón de cabello negro azabache, colocándolo fuera de su rostro.

…_verdad?_

Bueno, era _su_ hermana. De eso estaba seguro. Y ese "su" le daba un enorme título de propiedad. Al ser "su" hermana mayor siempre le pertenecería en gran parte, esa era a una de las conclusiones que siempre llegaba al mirarla.

Y no tenía nada de malo, después de todo, _su_ hermana era quien le había enseñado a subir a los arboles cuando eran pequeños, _su_ hermana era quien se trepaba en una silla con tres enromes libros sobre ella para alcanzar las galletas que escondían sobre el refrigerador…solo para dárselas a él, _su_ hermana era quien había besado su rodilla la primera vez en lastimarse, _su_ hermana se había transformado al mismo tiempo que él, con _su_ hermana había entrado por primera vez en fase, con _su_ hermana…

…con _su_ Leah…

Si, era definitivo, Leah era más suya que de cualquier otro. Incluso mucho más que lo que alguna vez fue de Sam. Porque puede que él haya sido "su novio" pero antes, durante y después de aquello él seguía siendo "su hermano".

Aunque no podía negarlo, durante el tiempo que ellos fueron pareja no estaba tan seguro de ello. Leah pensaba, comía, dormía, vivía y respiraba por él…por Sam. La vio prácticamente flotar en las nubes el día que se formalizaron como pareja, la vio sonreír de forma deslumbrante cuando pasaban horas sentados en el sofá: Leah acostada en el pecho de Sam y este acariciando su cabello.

Leah bostezó, y continuó mirando el programa con eterno aburrimiento.

Seth se hundió más en el sofá, aun pensado. Sam había tomado la costumbre de acariciarle el cabello entonces porque en alguna de sus tantas visitas a casa lo había visto a él acariciando su cabello. Porque él si la conocía a la perfección, porque él conocía muy bien lo que era suyo. También el mayor de los licántropos tomó por costumbre llamarla "Lee-Lee" ¿Por qué demonios tenía que empezar a llamarla como él solía hacerlo? Cuando era pequeño no podía llamarla por el nombre completo, por lo cual solo atinaba a decirle "Lee-Lee", los años fueron pasando y él se acostumbró a llamar de ese modo a _su_ hermana mayor. Pero, de repente, esa era la forma cariñosa por la cual Sam llamaba a Leah. _Genial_, _el_ _tipo_ _era_ _tan_ _original_…

Y aunque costase creerlo, no odiaba a Sam. Este había llegado a la vida de _su_ hermana a cambiarla por completo, a enamorarla, a hacerle promesas vanas, a romperle el corazón e imprimarse de su prima y mejor amiga. Seth había visto miles de veces a Leah llorar, gritar y maldecir a medio planeta por culpa de Sam.

Suspiró.

Él la había consolado, hasta verla caer dormida una noche tras otra. Sin detenerse, sin parar. Ella estaba rota. Sam la había tomado como una muñeca, había jugado con ella y la había olvidado…dejándola rota. Pero no podía culparlo, sabía que nunca había sido su intención. La imprimación iba más allá de ello y el Uley no habría podido hacer nada para detenerla.

Y no puede evitar comprenderlo…

…y no puede dejar de alegrarse.

Se siente idiota, se siente estúpido…se siente como un maldito _perro_ arrastrado. Pero, simplemente, no puede evitarlo.

No puede evitar alegrarse al saber que Sam no seguirá a su lado, porque en el fondo sabe que no era el hombre correcto para _su_ Leah. Sam no podrá quitarle ni un poco de _su_ hermana. El no tendrá ni un miserable porcentaje de _su_ Leah.

Se repite que es un bastardo, por alegrarse del sufrimiento de _su_ hermana.

Pero en realidad no es eso. El sufrimiento de su hermana lo golpea, lo quema, lo desgarra. Seth solo se alegra de saber que solo él tiene propiedad sobre Leah. Claro, Sam la ha dejado rota pero él se encargara de pegar y arreglar aquella hermosa y exótica muñeca.

Porque para eso son los hermanos, para arreglar y cuidar lo que es de su propiedad cuando ha sido dañado o lastimado.

—No se tu, _Sethee_ —exclama ella, mirándolo. Él gira de inmediato. Siempre le escucharía cuando ella lo llamase de ese modo. _Sethee_. Porque solo ella lo hacia—. Pero yo estoy harta de este maldito programa.

Siempre habrá algo de tristeza en sus profundos ojos castaños. Pero él se encargaría de arreglar lo que Sam había dañado…

—Vaya, creí que jamás lo dirías —responde, sonriendo. La ve sonreír de regreso, Seth sabe que a _su_ hermana le encanta ver su sonrisa con hoyuelos. Y aunque él la odie se la dedicaría todos los días, sin parar, de ser necesario—. _Lee_-_Lee_.

—Oh, cállate, _Sethee_ —se queja, lanzándole el cojín contra el cual estaba recostada.

A nadie más le pertenecería.

Y Seth, simplemente, no puede evitar alegrarse.


End file.
